RWBY Trailer: Possibly Rebooted
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Here we go, to RWBYlore... I don't know where that came from... thanks, DW.
1. Red

A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter".

The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey.

Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.

Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.

More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding her weapon, Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.

One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.

Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.

A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.

Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.

Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.

Suddenly, three more Beowolves attempt to attack Ruby from behind, but a hooded man, wielding a white sword cut off all three of there heads, turning all three of them into red and black dust. "Wow. Who are you?" Asked Ruby. "Hum? Me? I am... Pandora" Said Pandora. "You're so good, Pandora. How old are you?" Asked Ruby. "Now now, little one. A magician never reveals his secret" Said Pandora, as his sword disappeared. "How did you do that?" Asked Ruby. "Like I said. A magician never reveals his secrets" Said Pandora, as he dodged around another Beowolf's claw. "Ready for round 2?" Asked Pandora, as he summoned a white gun. "Anyday" Said Ruby. Ruby and Pandora then shot the Beowolf, killing him. "It's time to save your day" Said Pandora, before Ruby and Pandora ran into a crowd of Beowolves.

 _The area then changes to a dimly lit room, containing a model of the scene left behind_

"That is a story of Ruby and Pandora. There all here, every single one of there stories" Said Hope, as he walked past even more models, ending with one of Pandora fighting a woman in red, while Ruby and three blacked out people watched on. "Who's ready to save the day?" Said Hope, as he spun around, sending a burst of fire out.


	2. White

**Announcer:** _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee"_

A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening of "Mirror Mirror" before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

 **Weiss:** _"Mirror, tell me something./Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."_

While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.

 **Weiss (singing off-screen):** _"Mirror, tell me something./Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

 **Weiss (singing off-screen):** _"Fear of, what's inside of me./Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass.

After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.

The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. The Giant Armor then tries to slash down at Weiss, but is blocked by a man in a yellow and white hood wielding a red and silver ax. "So close" Said the man, before he moved the blade to the side. "Who are you?" Asked Weiss. "I'm Edison" Said Edison, as he went and helped Weiss up. "Ok. So, why are you here? I can handle this" Said Weiss. "Yes, you can. But, that doesn't mean you don't need help, even a tiny portion of it" Said Edison. "Just stay out of my way" Said Weiss.

 **Weiss (singing off-screen):** _"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?/Save me from the things I see!/I can keep it from the world,/Why won't you let me hide from me?"_

Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.

 **Weiss (singing off-screen):** _"Mirror, mirror, tell me something./Who's the loneliest of all?"_

With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor, while Edison attacks the Giant Armor with his ax, that has grown to be about 100 times it's size. When there attacks are done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

 **Weiss (singing off-screen):** _"I'm the loneliest of all."_

Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.

 _The area then changes to a dimly lit room, containing a model of the scene left behind._

"And that is the story of Weiss and Edison. There all here, every single one of there stories" Said Hope, as he walked past even more models, ending with one of Edison and Pandora, fighting a woman in red, while Ruby, Weiss and two blacked out people watched on. "Who's ready to save the day?" Said Hope, as he spun around, sending a burst of fire out.


	3. Black

_Blake sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forest._

Adam walks up to her

"Blake, it's time" Said Adam, as she slowly turns toward him.

"Okay" Said Blake.

Later, Adam and Blake slide down the hill onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way" Said Adam

The Androids activate and circle the duo.

"Don't be so dramatic" Said Blake.

An Android activates the guns on its arms.

"Intruder, identify yourself" Said an Android.

Adam responds by cutting the Android in two and he and Blake proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.

"Let's do this" Said Adam.

They decimate the horde and enter into a second freight car.

Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside.

"Perfect. Move up to the next car" Said Adam

He closes the trunk.

"I'll set the charges" Said Adam. "What about the crew members?" Asked Blake. "What about them?" Asked Adam

Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it.

"Adam..." Said Blake, nervously. "Don't worry about him. No, seriously don't" Said a man in a blue jacket, as he walked up to Blake. "Who are you? Asked Blake. "Ryoma" Said Ryoma. "Why are you here?" Asked Adem, as he was hit by the Spider Droid. "Because. I'm the one who stops the show" Said Ryoma.

Adam, Ryoma and Blake try to fight it, but it doesn't go so well. Adam grabs Blake before she is about to be crushed by the droid's legs.

"We need to get out of here" Said Blake.

Eventually the fight moves out of the car onto another flatcar.

"Buy me some time!" Shouted Adam. "Are you sure?" Asked Blake. "Do it!" Shouted Adam. "Ok master" Said Ryoma.

Blake and Ryoma distracts the droid while Adam readies his next attack. As she jumps back to Adam some time later...

"Move!" Shouted Adam

The droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air.

As Adam walks back towards Blake and Ryoma, he finds them on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to Blake...

"Goodbye" Said Blake.

She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue en-route.

 _The area then changes to a dimly lit room, containing a model of the scene left behind._

"That is a story of Blake and Ryoma. There all here, every single one of there stories" Said Hope, as he walked past even more models, ending with one of Pandora, Edison and Ryoma fighting a woman in red, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and one blacked out people watched on. "Who's ready to save the day?" Said Hope, as he spun around, sending a burst of fire out.


	4. Yellow

_Yang is shown riding her motorcycle through the streets of Vale. She eventually stops in front of a club that is blasting music. As she walks through the club, she sees Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. She makes her way to the bar where Junior stands._

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas" Said Yang. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" Asked Junior. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Asked Yang. " So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" Asked Junior. "Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir" Said Yang, before she grabbed Junior in the crouch. "People say you know everything" Said Yang, as she shows Junior a picture. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go" Said Yang. "I've never seen her before, I swear!" Painfully shouted Junior. "Excuse me?" Asked Yang. "I swear, sir!" Painfully shouted Junior, as his henchmen gathered around. "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." Said Yang. "Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Painfully shouted Junior. Yang then let go of Junior. "You'll pay for that!" Shouted Junior, as he walked away. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" Asked Yang. "Huh? Uh, okay" Said Junior.

 _As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room. The henchmen run towards her. Activating Ember Celica, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending them flying back. She takes out all the henchmen and even the DJ when the two malachite twins step into the room._

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Asked Miltia. "I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson" Said Melanie. "Two against one? What is this, gym class?" Asked Hope, as he pointed his hookblades at Melanie. "You didn't see me take out twenty or so guys?" Asked Yang. "I did. I'm throughly impressed. Ten outta ten" Said Hope. "Melanie, these two seem to know eachother" Said Miltia. "Hush, little children" Said Hope, as Hope threw Melanie into a wall, knocking her out and Yang hit Miltia into another wall, knocking her out. "Well, it's been a while" Said Yang, before Hope kissed Yang. "Sorry bout that" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Yang. "I'm the only one who understands that kiss" Said Hope.

 _The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka._

"You're gonna pay for this" Said Junior. "Rather not, thanks" Said Hope.

 _He begins to attack but in the end is taken out in a fierce punch by Yang who grew angry at having some of her hair pulled out in the fight. He flies out the window, landing in front of Ruby. Yang and Hope comes outside shortly after._

"Yang? Is that you?" Asked Ruby. "Oh! Hey sis!" Shouted Yang. "What are you doing here?" Asked Ruby.

 _Yang sighs before the screen cuts to black._

"It's a long story" Said Yang.

 _The area then changes to a dimly lit room, containing a model of the scene left behind._

"That is a story of Yang and Hope. There all here, every single story" Said Hope, as he walked past even more models, ending with one of Hope fighting a woman in red, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang holding hands, and humming a song. "Now. Who is ready to save this day?" Said Hope, as he spun around, sending a burst of fire out, as a dragon circled him.


End file.
